Drip
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina/Emma. Emma felt compelled to return Regina's shirt. Updated with part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drip (1/2)  
>Pairing: ReginaEmma  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fairytale or real world

Summary: Emma just had to return Regina's shirt

Emma debated back and forth in her head before mustering her courage and knocking on Regina's big white door. The sun had set a few hours previous and Storybrooke had quieted down for the evening, (not that there was a lot to quiet, but most of the townsfolk would be safely in their homes by now winding down from another monotonous day) Maybe Emma was bored or just looking for trouble as she had been told from a young age that was something she tended toward, but had never entertained the idea that maybe it was true. Mainly, she couldn't stop thinking about Regina, and so she decided tonight was a good night to return the shirt that Henry had procured from his mother's closet, and given to her on the sly. Regina caught her wearing it so there was no sense in trying to hide it, and just maybe she could offer an olive branch by returning it.

Emma took a deep breath and knocked. She saw the light in the foyer flick on, and then the heavy door was pulled open. There stood Henry with a huge grin on his face, "Emma! You came over!"

He said it with such joy that she cringed knowing that if Regina heard she would not let her step foot in the door. Emma smiled back, surprised with herself, realizing that one of the mixed feelings she had been cultivating was longing. She had truly missed Henry for the past few days that she hadn't seen him. No doubt the kid was disturbed, but she genuinely liked him.

"Hey, Kid," Emma smiled back and patted him affectionately on the shoulder, "Where's your mom?"

"You're here now," Henry grinned even wider, pulling Emma by the hand into the house as she grudgingly went along, "Did you come over to hang out with me?"

"Well, I would but you know your mom doesn't want us to. I did want to see you so I came over to return Regina's shirt. Is she home?" Emma asked, suddenly feeling awkward about the fact that she had spent so much time letting her mind wander back to Regina again and again throughout the week. It felt wrong, as she should have been thinking about Henry, but she couldn't deny her odd fascination with Regina.

"She's upstairs in her room," Henry said looking puzzled as he scrutinized Emma, trying to understand her. "Do you really have to say 'hi' to her? I could just put the shirt back in her closet for you. She wouldn't even know you stopped by."

Emma cleared her throat, and her heart began to flutter at the mere prospect of speaking with her. No doubt Emma would be insulted, but the promise of a rush of adrenaline from their impending confrontation kept her on course. She was feeling like such a masochist.

"I… um, want to ask her nicely if she minds if we see each other to hang out," Emma replied, full well knowing it was only partially honest, and also knowing that of course Regina minded. She had made so much abundantly clear in no uncertain terms repetitively.

Henry shrugged as if to say 'dig your own grave' and led her to Regina's bedroom door. He walked in, Emma followed, but the room was dark and empty- the bed still made and nothing out of place. The light coming from under the door to the adjacent bathroom was flickering. Emma's eyebrows shot up as she realized that Regina was in the bathroom with candles apparently.

"She's probably taking her bath. She takes a lot of them," Henry crossed the room over to the bathroom door. Emma hesitated and then cringed before asking, "Wait, are you sure…she's alone in there?"

Henry rolled his eyes at her as she kept her feet frozen near the closest exit and then he bellowed out like 10 year-olds do, "Mom!"

Emma heard a bit of splashing and then a muffled voice, "Henry? What's wrong?"

"Emma is here and she wants to see you," Henry said, causing Emma to wince and brace for the reply.

There was a long pause, and then she heard Regina say, "Send her in, and Henry, go to your room."

Henry walked back past Emma and smirked as Emma walked slowly toward the bathroom door. She turned the handle and slowly pushed open the door. Sure enough, the number of candles lighting the bathroom made Emma wonder if Regina had raided the Yankee candle store. Before she could count them, she peered through the cloud of steam and took notice of the huge whirlpool Jacuzzi bathtub. No wonder Regina took a lot of baths, it looked amazing. Regina was resting her head against the wall, a gold headband with a small crown emblem holding her hair back, and just her shoulders and clavicle were visible above the frothy bubbles in the water.

Regina never lifted her head or opened her eyes, but recognized that Emma had entered and greeted her accordingly, "Miss Swan, what are you doing in _my_ house with _my_ son?"

Emma was starting to sweat, the steam of the bath coupled with her jeans and leather jacket was making it really stuffy for her. When Emma didn't reply right away, Regina cocked an eyebrow and opened one eye to take in her form. She looked her up and down thoroughly before shutting her eye and readjusting her head. The water pitched slightly and Emma stood there dumb.

"Well, did you just come to gawk at me while I try to relax?" Regina scolded annoyed at being interrupted.

"I came to return your shirt that um…Henry had let me borrow," Emma said realizing she had nothing else to say at the moment and how lame that excuse sounded.

"Oh really, Miss Swan? First- what makes you think I want it back? Second, you could have left it at the door or preferably in the mailbox at the end of the drive," Regina hissed, still maintaining her enigmatic smile. '

Emma stole a glance at Regina just in time to see a flash of her nipple surface out of the water, foam clinging to her breast. Emma flushed and then mumbled, "I wanted to ask if maybe sometime I could take Henry to a baseball game or do something fun with him?" Emma was sure she was stuttering like an idiot.

Regina's eyes snapped open and she sat up, wrapping her arm around the edge of the tub and leaning her chin over it. Her eyes were blazing and she snarked back, "Oh, now you're asking me if you can take my son away? How civil of you."

Emma looked down at the black and white marble tile floor, upon which she wanted to curl up and die. She needed to focus anywhere but on the intense brunette, and not think about her rosy foam covered nipples; this was becoming overwhelming.

"Look Regina, I just told Henry I'd ask. I didn't expect that you'd agree to anything. I shouldn't have come, I just…" Emma trailed off shocked as Regina rose from the tub.

The Water cascaded off of her body and there she stood in the bath, naked and not a bit modest in front of Emma. Emma couldn't help but stare at her slim waist, pale creamy skin and perfectly taut abdomen. From the look Regina was giving Emma she did not miss a moment of Emma checking out her body.

"Like what you see?" Regina was oh so coy.

Emma choked for a moment and then tried to reply as cool as possible, "do you do Pilates or yoga…something?" Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, as Regina lifted her leg and stepped out the tub. Emma was sure Regina was over exaggerating her hip movements deliberately to make sure Emma took notice of her slim but curvy form.

Regina advanced closer and Emma tried to back up, but time had seemingly stopped again in Storybrooke because Emma couldn't move, or breathe, or think.

"You will want to remove your leather, Miss Swan, moisture has an ill effect," Regina insisted through clenched teeth and an almost uncertain tone. Somehow she managed to be overtly intimidating, despite being naked and rightfully the vulnerable one. Emma wasn't sure what Regina was getting at with her comment about her jacket. She stood there for a moment, suddenly distracted by the wonderful scent that permeated the room from the bath water. Emma couldn't place it, but the smell was maddeningly familiar yet exotic and intoxicating.

Regina was losing patience and beginning to shiver as the water evaporated off of her glistening skin, she felt her nipples harden painfully in the cooler air. She decided to make her invitation clearer and boldly asked, "Are you going to join me, or are you going to get out of my house?"

Emma was taken aback; she gulped hard and felt like she might pass out. Despite the mayor's lack of romanticism the question was clear.

"What? I didn't come here for…to…that," Emma hated that Regina could tongue tie her and reduce her to incoherent thoughts and incomplete sentences with one direct question.

"But didn't you, dear?" Regina licked her lips waiting for an answer, but betrayed her cool demeanor by trembling in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Drip (2/2)  
>Pairing: ReginaEmma  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, fairytale or real world

Emma was struck by realization as a tremendous wave of arousal washed over her body. Was this the real reason why she had come to Regina's tonight? Emma's mind raced back through the week and how many times she had walked into Granny's diner scanning the room hoping for a chance meeting with Regina. Regina was onto her motives before Emma even knew she was lusting for her, and that disturbed Emma a great deal. She'd have time to ponder those thoughts sometime later, (preferably guided by a licensed therapist), but currently she had a decision to make involving the naked, dripping, woman standing anxiously before her.

Emma noted wryly that her body had already decided on the verdict, it had gotten her this far already and she was powerless to refuse. Emma slowly shrugged off her jacket, never breaking eye contact with Regina.

Regina visibly exhaled, taking the hint that Emma was really going to stay with her. Why was it that women in the real world were so much more complicated and difficult to read than her conquests back in the haven of her castle? It was maddening, but certainly the end game would be more rewarding, she hoped. Emma had exited the bathroom, presumably to disrobe, so Regina reheated the water, added more bubbles and crawled back into the tub to wait.

From here she wasn't so sure how this was going to work and Regina could only guess that Miss Swan had little to no sexual experience with women. She hoped it was true, as it turned Regina on considerably thinking she was taking her "virginity" in a sense. She'd at least have more power over her, which was an exciting prospect as well. Regina snarled, annoyed at the hold up, those goddamn boots Emma wore were probably taking forever to unlace. She was so worked up, that if Emma didn't get her ass in here soon Regina was going to be forced to touch herself.

Then there she was, opening the door timidly and deliberately walking in, wrapped in a towel. "I locked your bedroom door," Emma said meekly as she maintained her distance.

Regina rapped her fingers on the edge the tub, "That shrinking violet act doesn't wear well on you, dear. Leave that for Mary Margaret and come to me now."

Emma's eyebrows rose on their own at Regina's blatant annoyance, but it wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that Emma was actually about to get into the bath with her and more surprising yet was how badly she wanted this.

"Drop your towel," Regina growled the command in such a way it resonated through Emma's whole body. She did as she was told and Regina looked incredibly pleased. Emma stepped one foot up and placed her hand against the wall for support, as she gingerly tested the water with her toe, but Regina yanked her arm so she lost her balance, and crashed into the water, sloshing it everywhere and landing hard in Regina's submerged lap.

The shock of the fall and the hot, bubbling water combined with the suddenness of being wrapped in Regina's arms caused Emma's breath to hitch. She felt as though she was drowning without even being under water, then for another instant the thought that Regina might actually take the opportunity to drown her crossed her mind, but the sound of Regina giggling brought her back to reality. It was a sound that Emma never expected to hear come from her or from anyone within miles of this woman. As Emma adjusted to the water and the strange sensation of the brunette's arms wrapped around her waist, and the feeling of breasts pressed into her back. Regina's hand reached up to lightly squeeze Emma's breast and brush over her nipple, and then her palm came to rest between her breasts right over her heart.

Regina's whisper was ragged, tinged with excitement as Emma felt it hotly pouring over her ear, "Your heart is racing!" Regina cupped her hands and brought two handfuls of water up over Emma's chest and let it waterfall down her body. She rested her chin over Emma's shoulder and watched the water drip with rapt fascination.

"You're quite the specimen of feminine beauty, I must say I can't help but admire your body, and can't wait to enjoy all it has offer," Regina tangled her fingers in Emma's hair raking through it, tugging lightly before she unabashedly smelled it. Emma heard her sigh in pleasure, "I love your hair. It reminds me of straw spun gold, so fair and glowing."

"Mmm, thanks," Emma murmured letting the pleasant feelings of warmth lull her into a peaceful state. Her body was still wired, but despite her initial trepidation, Emma began to relax, enjoying the attention (especially the strangely _positive_ attention) from Regina.

Just as Emma's eyes slipped shut, she felt a slight shift and then soft lips sweep across her own. Regina was softly stroking her neck simultaneously delivering pleasant kisses. Emma responded quickly and parted her lips allowing Regina to gain access with her tongue. Emma had never kissed a woman before, (except during a drunken dare on a night out once) but she was enjoying the easy intimacy, unexpected tenderness, and if she didn't know better she would swear that Regina really liked her. Soon she felt Regina's hands snake down her body and rest on her thighs where she pressed in order to get Emma to open her legs.

Emma complied as much as she could given the limited space. Regina signaled for her to rest one of her legs over the edge and then guided her pussy right into the jet stream. Emma squirmed and broke out of their kiss in order to inhale deeply. Regina pulled back and started sucking gently on Emma's neck and throat, all while holding Emma against the pulsing jet of water. The intensity and feeling of the whirling water thudding on her clit was wonderful.

Regina's hands were holding Emma's hips in place, and Emma heard herself moan. Soon the pulse of the water was hurting a bit, her body was extremely sensitive, and she tried to pull back, but Regina wouldn't let her, grasping her hips more firmly to keep her still. Emma let out a yelp as the water continued to pummel against her, "Just another second or so. Trust me," Regina said her voice dripping with delight as Emma writhed in her arms.

Then, just when Emma was sure she couldn't stand another moment of it, she felt herself go weightless as the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced hit her body and sent her floating out into the big vast ocean, all while Regina anchored her to shore.

Regina almost came just from holding the younger woman in her arms and listening to her as she climaxed. Emma was limp against Regina's body, slowly recovering. Regina shifted and Emma sat up becoming more alert, "That was…," Emma had no words, but she certainly recognized the look of unbridled lust in Regina's dark eyes.

"Emma, I want you to touch me- touch me the same way that you touch yourself," Regina asked her throat was dry, and the depth of her need was spreading like wildfire through her body.

Emma smiled at being acknowledged by her first name for the first time by Regina, but she was no longer laughing- she was gasping and her eyes were pleading for Emma to touch her. So Emma turned onto her knees and faced her fully. She pressed her hand against Regina's chest, taking her turn to feel the rapid pace of her heart. Regina sat back and let her head loll to the side. Emma straddled Regina's leg in an effort to get as close as possible. She trailed her fingers down her body, tracing the subtle indentations of her ribs and the lines of her abs. Her fingers moved lower still, and Regina pitched forward when they reached their destination. Emma was amazed how her simple touch had caused such a strong reaction in the brunette's tightly coiled body.

Emma ran her fingers up and down, and then slowly circled the mayor's clit. Regina was surely enjoying herself, her eyes were tightly closed and she was squeezing her own breast, pinching and rolling her nipple. Emma slipped a finger into her, and Regina's hips bucked in time with Emma's light thrusts. Regina wet her lips with a sweep of her tongue and forced her eyes open, without losing her momentum, she asked, "Is this how you touch yourself?"

"Yes," Emma breathed out in a long purr, memorized by the feeling of the mayor's muscles squeezing her fingers and by the bright flush that was quickly climbing her chest and neck.

"Harder, dear!" Regina pulled Emma down on top of her causing them both to slip under water. Regina captured Emma's lips and they kissed until they ran out of breath. Emma continued to pump her fingers into Regina, and as they resurfaced Regina threw her head back and opened her mouth, but didn't scream. As she came, her body jerked around for a moment as if she had been electrocuted.

Regina took a deep breath and drew Emma in for another kiss, and Emma slowly slid her fingers from Regina's spent body. They touched and kissed for a few minutes, until they exhaustion took over and they felt a chill.

Emma stood up on shaky legs and carefully stepped out onto the flooded bathroom floor, and then turned to take Regina's hand and help her as well.

"What a lady you are," Regina commented at the gesture. She offered Emma a towel and then wrapped herself in one before throwing another on the floor.

"I think there is more water out of the tub, then left in," Emma remarked.

"You are certainly wet," Regina deadpanned in a sexy drawl.

Regina blew out the candles, some of which had burned down to the quick, and as they re-entered the bedroom an awkward silence grew between them both. Emma couldn't tell what Regina was thinking now. Emma would have just as soon threw her down on the bed and ravished her all night as she had the strange feeling that they had barely gotten started. Comically, she also had the thought she didn't want to overstay her welcome (as if she had received a _welcome_ to begin with).

Regina toweled off and then slipped on a black silk robe. It was still and dark and quiet. Emma could only guess at the time. Regina went through a drawer and found Emma a tank top and shorts. She moved to hand them to her as Emma stood dripping in the middle of the room; her hair felt thick and tangled. She slipped on the shorts and pulled on the shirt, while Regina stared at her body unapologetically, openly showcasing her desire for the blonde.

Without a moment's preamble, Regina moved closer, wrapping an arm around Emma's waist, and kissing her like she was making good on a promise, "Good night, Miss Swan. I do expect a prompt return of my clothing, tomorrow night perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Emma couldn't help but grin widely, as she agreed, knowing she'd be back the next night, as she sauntered out of the room, down the stairs, out of the mayor's house, and into the night.


End file.
